


Blind Love

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Steve Rogers, Pining Tony Stark, Soulmates, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vampire Steve Rogers, Vampire Tony Stark, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Sometimes you have to wonder if you even have a soulmate...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: Team Angst





	Blind Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo [ “Free Space” [N3]](https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can)
> 
>  **Team:** Angst  
>  **Bonus:** Vampire AU, Soulmates, Wings

Tony was born a Vampire. He doesn’t know what his wings look like. A corrupted soul cannot see their wings.

He used to wonder what they would look like when he was young. Over time he had learnt not to think about it. It didn’t really mater. He controlled his own future, his own destiny. He didn’t need a soulmate to find love and happiness. He was above that.

Or so he thought until he met Steve Rogers.

One day in the lab he caught himself thinking about Steve’s wings and if they matched his own. He snapped himself out of that thought immediately. It wouldn’t do to think about such childish dream, not when there’s so much more important things for him to be thinking about, to be doing.

Steve Rogers wasn’t his soulmate. He didn’t need a soulmate.

What he needed was to pull his head out of the clouds and start focusing on his work.

But why did that feel so hard?

* * *

The last time he saw his wings was right before he was given the serum. Before he was turned, infected.

He remembers them. Sickly, pale and small, always loosing feathers. But they were a soft gold, like the first rays of sun in the morning.

They hadn’t finished developing before he signed up for project rebirth. He sometimes liked to imagine what they would have become. If they had kept the same warm colour. Or if it had changed. If they were more vibrant now. If they were more like a sunset, like Tony’s, a gentle fire slowly burning.

But it did not matter how many times he tried to sketch it, he could never quite get them down on paper. It always felt uncomfortable to draw himself now. Like his brain hasn’t caught up to the serum’s changes yet. Any wings he drew always felt too big, too large for the smaller frame he was used too.

After a while he stopped trying.

He just had to hope that his soulmate, if they ever meet, would recognise his wings.

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe your wings match your soulmate. Vampires can't see their wings.
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
